


На чердаке

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: DMC: reverse AU [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Role Reversal, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: На чердаке мастерской знаменитой оружейницы Нелл Гольдштейн Вергилий мучился от бессонницы, а нужно было лишь повернуться на другой бок.- reverse!AU -
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC: reverse AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831465
Kudos: 4





	На чердаке

**Author's Note:**

> Просто немножко о жизни близнецов у Нелл. Не знаю, насколько хороша я в составлении ребусов и в символизме, но надеюсь, вы поймёте то, что я хотела рассказать.
> 
> Имя Данте специально повторяется так много раз, как и некоторые другие слова.

На чердаке мастерской знаменитой оружейницы Нелл Гольдштейн, в скромной и непомерно маленькой для двоих комнате с _одним_ круглым окошком, закрытым _одной_ занавеской, _одним_ столом подле него, _одним_ стулом, _одним_ шкафом рядом с _одним_ большим зеркалом и, главное, _одной_ полутороспальной кроватью спал, прижавшись щекой к холодной шершавой стене, Вергилий. Точнее, он пытался уснуть, но в таком положении — стиснутый между вышеназванной стеной и родным вновь обретённым братом — это было проблематично осуществить.

И сколько же раз Вергилий пытался образумить близнеца и купить самое необходимое для комфортного сосуществования в одной комнате — вторую кровать, но у Данте вечно находилось тысячи тысяч причин для того, чтобы этого не делать. Наёмник тратил гонорары на новую одежду, ремонт оружия, любимую еду, подарки дочкам Грю, на посещение бассейна, на выпивку, на чаевые симпатичным официанткам в баре — на всё, но не на вторую кровать, что так бы идеально, по мнению старшего, вписалась бы в свободный угол их маленькой комнаты прямо между шкафом и дверью (а зеркало можно было и переставить).

Со стороны это кажется мелочным — какая-то кровать волнует его больше, чем желания младшего брата, однако для полудемона уже невыносимо каждую ночь разрываться от контраста холодной шершавой стены спереди и горячей теплой спины сзади. Можно сказать: « _Да подумаешь! Тебе просто нужно поменяться местами с Данте, раз не нравится спать у стенки_ ». Но Вергилий не такой дурак, чтобы не подумать самому об этом в первую очередь, так что да: они менялись. И всё становилось ещё хуже! Младший опять во сне жался к его спине вплотную, теснил близнеца к краю и скидывал на пол. А это совсем неприятно.

И эта кровать даже не такая маленькая: они бы легко могли уместиться вдвоём, лёжа на спинах и при этом лишь немного соприкасаясь плечами. Но Данте это явно не устраивало: тот продолжал льнуть к брату, игнорируя кучу свободного пространства перед собой, а Вергилий и упрекнуть его в этом не мог: Данте же спит, он не нарочно, не осознанно, а…

Просто… хочет быть рядом? Не хочет быть _один_? И именно поэтому прижимается всё сильнее с каждой совместной ночью, грозясь рано или поздно раздавить близнеца.

Потрясённый собственными рассуждениями после двух часов неудачных попыток уснуть, юноша оглянулся через плечо, чтобы увидеть лежащую рядом лохматую макушку. Данте выглядел таким милым, когда обнимал и полностью присваивал себе их подушку, но таким обделённым. Будто бы не младший полубес захватил себе всё пространство, а у него хотят отобрать что-то.

Вергилий чуть оттолкнул брата и повернулся, чтобы прижать к своей груди сильнее, чем тот сам мог бы себе позволить, и просунул свободную руку под подушку (сталкивается с руками младшего, но те покорно пропускают в глубь).

Волосы Данте пахнут точно таким же как у него шампунем, порохом, дешёвым табаком (от Грю) и чем-то совсем неуловимым приторно-сладким. Спина Данте ощущается невероятно теплой даже сквозь ткань ночной рубашки и согревает грудь, а, может, даже душу. Руки Данте, идентичные его собственным, ложатся сверху на его ладони, трепетно сжимая, боясь отпускать. Сердце Данте под рукой стучит так спокойно и ритмично, убаюкивая.

Из отвратительного этот момент перерождается в самый трепетный за последние годы, потому что Вергилий наконец-то может сжать Данте в своих объятиях и защищать от всего мира — выполнять свой долг… нет, свою цель. Долгие годы они были порознь, и это были ужасные годы, но теперь старший непременно будет рядом и удовлетворит потребность младшего к их близости.

Ведь _Данте_ — это и есть _Вергилий_ , его обратная сторона, его конец и его начало. _Защищать Данте — защищать себя. Оберегать Данте — оберегать себя. Прощать Данте — прощать себя. Принимать Данте — принимать себя._

_Любить Данте — это любить себя_. А любить себя — это то, что должен делать каждый. И Вергилий любит себя, потому что уже любит Данте. 

В _их_ комнате на чердаке знаменитой оружейницы Нелл Гольдштейн на их кровати Вергилий поцеловал белесую макушку, потом уткнулся носом в загривок, а затем уснул рядом с безмятежным братом. 


End file.
